


The Adventure of the Blue Box

by stravaganza



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Characters May Change, Companion!John, Crimes, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Life in 221B, Life in the TARDIS, M/M, Other, Pining, Rating May Change, Relationships May Change, Secrets, Shock, Surprises, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Wholock, cases, changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Some legends begin with a story.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Some stories begin with a legend.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Some stories become legends.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Some legends are history.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>But where does one start and the other end?</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>This is the story of a legend. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- John H. Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Blue Box

**14/06/2014 – 8:04 PM**

 ----------------------------

Time. What is time?  
Time is possibly the world’s biggest and most stupid invention.

It is the most, and less useful thing humanity could have ever invented.

It binds people, condemns them. Makes them dwell on the past, or obsesses them with the promise of the future. No one ever minds the present. That is not how time works, how it’s supposed to be used.

Well. Thankfully there are a few people who do know how to use it.

Well. Just the one person, really. But it is the most amazing and unique person ever.

That person is called the Doctor. He’s not a healer, not like I am. He fixes the universe, heals planets and saves civilizations, stops wars and sometimes starts them, but always works so that the universe can be at peace.

Many want him dead. He fought and still fights so we can all be safe. No one really knows his name, his past, or all the things he’s done. He’s not human. He travels in space, and time. He’s ancient, and he’s amazing. His mind is wonderful, and his heart is so very big that he has two.

He never asks for help or recognition, but sometimes he does look for a companion. If you’re lucky, he’ll find you and take you with him. He will show you the universe, the present and the past. The future. Everything there ever was, and that there will ever be.

You too will understand that there’s no moment like the present, and that time isn’t what you think it is. There is only the present. And I’m glad I’m sharing my present with him.

**_John H. Watson, M.D._ **

* * *

 

 **Harry Watson (8:19 PM)**  
I thought this was meant to be a personal blog, not a sci-fi book?!  
What’s gotten into you, John, you don’t even like the genre!

 **John Watson (8:23 PM)  
** Shut up, Harry. It’s called creative writing.

 **Ella Thompson (8:24 PM)  
** I must agree with your sister, John. You should keep this blog personal. But it is good to see you’re letting out your creativity. It’s a good outlet for stress.

 **Mike Stamford (9:00 PM)  
** Wow mate, this is very good! I hope you’re planning on continuing it?

 **John Watson (9:02 PM)  
** I hope so, too. Maybe when I’ll have more time.

 **Mike Stamford (9:05 PM)**  
So much for talking about ‘the present’! ;)

 **Jeremy1895 (2:56 AM)**  
u dont write about sherlock anymore?

 **John Watson (7:35 AM)  
** I plan to, don’t worry.

 **Sherlock Holmes (7:36 AM)**  
Always the romantic.

[DO YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS POST?]

[YES]                     [NO]

***

[POST DELETED]

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'll leave it to this, for now. Updating soon. :)  
> There will probably be both narrative chapters and blog posts every now and then, but not that often, don't worry.  
> Characters, rating, relationships and tags may change as the story goes on.  
> This story will follow one main plot, and when it's done I may start a series with extra stories. Depends on how it goes.  
> Let me know what you think! See you soon!
> 
> Please, consider buying me a coffee on [my ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/stravaganza)! I'd really appreciate your support!


End file.
